


If I keep Running, My Heart Will Slip Out of  My Backpack

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [11]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, all about the YEARN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: What world would consider phasing out chalk for markers?
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: One Shot October [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If I keep Running, My Heart Will Slip Out of  My Backpack

It was a cliché, she knew. But doesn’t everyone fall prey to cliché, reasoned Noelle? That’s how she reasoned she was here, among the school lockers and watching the most mysterious girl make her way through school. Such a cliché, the admirer to be leaning against a locker, books cradled against her chest as a gravely object of admiration moved through a crowd of blurry extras.

But Noelle couldn’t help herself. She didn’t think herself as ‘The’ of anything in the school, just a girl. Susie was something else. She was the scary girl. The loner. The girl who eats chalk.

She couldn’t stop herself, watching as though she were only a pair of eyes. Every day of this morning crush ritual her hope was a double-bladed one: to melt into the lockers and remain unnoticed as a distant admirer or to finally be picked out of all the blurred faces Susie walked past every day...even if only for a syllable.

What was she like? What life hid behind the veil of desks and bells and waxed tiles?

“Hey,” the husky voice broke her circular reverie. Noelle’s mind broke back into her immediate reality. It was the mystery girl.

(Oh god.) Noelle’s smile ratcheted up to a wobbly awkwardness, “H-hey what?”

Beneath the shadows of her bangs (what was it like to run fingers through those), an eye searched for outward logic, “...what are you doing here?”

“Getting my stuff? (No I wasn’t...)” did she just say that out loud? Noelle eyed the floor.

Susie blinked, “Class started an hour ago. That dumb teach caught me out her and sent me to look for you.”

“Ha-ha!” Noelle caught in, “No way...(I’m totally not worth it...)”

Susie paused again before shoving her hands back into her pockets, “You should probably head back. I don’t care but.”

Seeing space growing between them, Noelle ran to catch up, “Hey wait. Um...what’s your favorite food?”

The bangs covered her eyes again, “I unno.”

Noelle’s smile stretched to an awkward formless shape, a shape trying to force a feeling onto it before vice versa. “Ye-yeah...that’s cool.”

“Yep. Well, you’re here. Cya.” the door to the class opened, with Susie leaving to the closet already.

Noelle wanted to call out, but she could only muster a whisper as she fingered the box within her bag, “(...I got you some chalk….)”


End file.
